


(leather-studded) fashion baby

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Female Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Podfic Welcome, Trans Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Finding a way to be a girl (that doesn't hurt). Or: Chatonne Noire, Origins.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	(leather-studded) fashion baby

"Longer hair is good for a wider variety of hairstyles," Adrienne points out one month, and "Women's streetwear has fewer social constraints than men's," she observes another month, though each time she is told to be silent rather than to elaborate, and "Cosmetics are an art form," she says a third month, "didn't you listen to—" but she silences herself because to ask is to imply Father might not prize the memory of every word Maman ever spoke; Adrienne feels guilty enough about how her Tumblr bio says _Val_ , because Maman would have named a daughter Celeste, not Valérie.

She considers calling herself Minette Noire for about two seconds while figuring out how to use her staff (heh) as a balance beam, but the partner Plagg told her to find is clearly nervous enough already, and she can underline her own gender in the tradition of Batgirl and She-Hulk easily enough without that; "I shouldn't say any name that someone could use to find my family," she says, helping disentangle them both from her partner's yo-yo, and flicks her meter of golden braid back over her black-leather shoulder, and sweeps a ludicrously overdramatic bow to leave a neon green kiss print on the back of her partner's glove: "Chatonne Noire; enchanted, Mademoiselle."

The girl who will soon dub herself Ladybug blushes and giggles and says "Likewise, beautiful," before turning as red as her outfit and correcting herself to "—nightshade—warmonger— _come on let's go save Paris_ " and noticing the droop of Chatonne Noire's cat ears and tail even as she's saying that, and so pointedly correcting herself back to a plainly sincere "Beautiful" that now Chatonne Noire is blushing too.

**Author's Note:**

> that's "belle—belladone—belliciste"; "chaton" is to "chatonne" as "kitten" is to "girl-kitten"; though translating "minette" as "pussy" is accurate in fewer than all senses of either word, you get the idea


End file.
